


It's a Girl?

by johndeaconuwu



Series: Anna Reid and the BAU [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Spencer Reid, JJ is so good with kids yall, Parent Spencer Reid, Spence Reid is an amazing dad, Toddler Anna Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndeaconuwu/pseuds/johndeaconuwu
Summary: JJ finds out Spencer has a kid after a hard case that leaves Spencer suspiciously quiet.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Anna Reid (OC), Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & Anna Reid (OC)
Series: Anna Reid and the BAU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703302
Comments: 1
Kudos: 140





	It's a Girl?

The case involved a three year old girl, after a harsh custody battle, the dad gained full custody with limited visitations for the mother. The mother had kidnapped the little girl but the team was able to hunt her down quickly. But not fast enough, Spencer, still only 21, was the one to corner the woman, but he was unarmed and unable to stop the woman from shooting the girl and then herself right through the head. Spencer had cried out as soon as the gun was pointed to the girl, and when she began to fall to the ground, he rushed forward, grabbing the girl and holding her close to his chest. 

JJ finds him like that, eyes wide and watery as he holds the girl close, not minding the blood in his hands, chin and chest. When the paramedics pulled the girl out of Spencer’s arms, his face contorted with pain and he let out a weak whine as he watched the girl be placed in the ambulance. 

Spencer was quiet the whole plane ride home, eyes cast down as he fiddled with his blood-stained fingers. When they landed, he spoke to Hotch quietly, the man nodded and patted Spencer’s back and Spencer made his way to the parking lot. JJ watched him helplessly as he drove off, but had to quickly move on in order to finish her paperwork and get home. 

Spencer arrived home quickly, rushing up the stairs of his apartment and unlocking the door quickly. 

”Daddy!” The three year old girl exclaimed as she wiggled out of the baby sitter’s grasp and ran to grab Spencer’s legs, “Hey baby.” Spencer sighed as he lifted the girl up, holding her close to his chest and hugging her tight. 

He thanked the babysitter and handed her a check all with the little girl held close to his chest. “Hi, Anna.” Spencer spoke softly. 

”Hi, Daddy.” 

”Did you and Ellie have fun?” He asked and he made his way to the couch, laid down and curled himself around Anna, who nodded and rubbed her eyes sleepily, “I love you, daddy.” She whispered, the ‘l’ coming out as a ‘w’ as she buried herself in Spencer’s chest. 

“I love you, too. A.” Spencer whispered and pressed his lips onto the top of her head before falling asleep, clutching his daughter tightly.

Spencer had given JJ a key to his apartment only after a few months of knowing her, it jiggled along with her other keys as she walked up the stairs of Spencer’s apartment building. It was close to midnight now and JJ couldn’t stop thinking about how distraught Spencer had looked when they took the little girl’s body away from him, so she decided to check on him. 

She quietly unlocked to door and it clicked open, she walked into, slipping off her boots as to not make too much noise and started toward Spencer’s bedroom. But she stopped about halfway there when she saw the familiar mop of hair resting on the arm of the couch. 

As she moved closer to the couch she had to hold back a gasp when big blue eyes blinked up at her from under Spencer’s chin. The little girl in Spencer’s arms smiled widely and began to wiggle in Spencer’s grasp.

”Anna, baby. It’s sleepy time.” Spencer muttered.

”No, Daddy. Look! A lady!” Anna exclaimed as she pointed at JJ. 

Spencer shot up, eyes frantic as he held Anna close, but the tension in his shoulders soon relaxed when he saw a stunned JJ standing in front of them. 

”JJ! Hi, I wasn’t expecting you...” Spencer said awkwardly. 

”Yeah, obviously, is this... is she... yours?” JJ asked, and eyebrow raised as the little girl reached up for her. Spencer nodded and JJ moved to pick her up.

”Yeah, JJ. This is Anna Diana Reid, my daughter.” Spencer introduced as Anna babbled greetings to JJ. 

”You’re pretty, ma’am.” Anna smiled at JJ and patted her blonde hair.

”You’re very pretty too, little lady.” JJ smiled as Anna blushed and hid her face in JJ’s shoulder as she giggled. 

”Why didn’t you tell me about her? The team?” JJ asked as she swayed herself and Anna back and forth. 

”I guess I just needed something to keep to myself? You all have your things, I guess having a kid is mine.” Spencer shrugged and smiled at Anna when she turned around to look at him. 

”Well, your secret’s safe with me for as long as you want to keep it.” JJ promised as she passed Anna back to her dad who cooed softly as he lifted her. 

”Thank you, JJ.” 

”Anything for my two favorite Reids.” She smiled and hugged Spencer, Anna squished between them. 


End file.
